


Frustrations worked out

by GravityUndefined



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityUndefined/pseuds/GravityUndefined





	

Class had been boring up so far. She also couldn’t quite concentrate on what her prof was saying, especially not with her dom right next to her and wet in between her legs already.  
These days were the hardest on her, it was like she was actually experiencing heat. It wouldn’t surprise her in the least though, her dom liked using the nickname omega on her. Shifting her legs, she looked over to her dom who was busy on his laptop. Their lecturer was one of few who allowed those in during his lectures.  
Pulling out her cellphone she quickly typed in a message to him. His attention was pulled from his laptop to his cellphone where he read;

‘I wanna bite you.’ It was a simple text that explained enough of how horny she was. As a sub she usually didn’t take initiative so she was sort of proud she did.  
After a few moments she could feel her own phone buzz. When she opened up the text she got a bit grumpy.

‘Behave.’ Was all it said and it frustrated her to no end. She knew she had to listen to him but those thoughts tended to get shoved away by the need between her legs. They were in the back of class with no one behind them so she took the opportunity to rake her nails down his back. If it had affected him in any way, he sure didn’t show it. Instead she received a warning glare.

“Behave.” He whispered harshly. She pouted, shifted and just tried paying some attention to class. It honestly to god didn’t interest her one bit though. But slowly class did pass by and the lecturer announced the end of his lecture. Everyone started packing their bag, it had been the last lecture of the day and everyone started heading home. The building slowly became deserted and they were the last ones to leave the room. For some reason he had taken extra long to pack his laptop. She was just leaning on the table, still looking a tad pissed. When his bag was finally packed, she lunged herself off the table and started walking out already. She could hear his footsteps close behind but paid no mind to them.   
They headed down the first staircase and she was about to turn the corner when a hand roughly grabbed her by the neck.

“You should learn to behave.” He hissed right next to her ear. The grumpy feelings ebbed away as she was dragged into the hallway and into a bathroom. It was on a floor that was barely used because there were no classrooms on that floor. She was forced against the wall and heard the click of the door, obviously locked now. With her face against the wall she couldn’t see much of what happened behind her. A hand quickly made its way into her hair and yanked it, leaving her head bend backward.

“This what you wanted?” she could see the smirk on his face and dared give him a challenging glare. His eyebrows rose and he spun her around, her back hitting the wall harder than intended but not like either cared much. The hand that was at her neck was now tightly wrapped around her throat but no pressure applied. But fuck how this turned her on even more.

“Want to defy me even more? Cuz I can just leave you a horny mess right here instead of helping.”

“Sorry… No master.” She apologized, she needed this so much.

“Good girl.” He praised her and tightened his hand around her throat, successfully cutting off her air supply. The hand he had held in her hair was now busy unbuttoning her pants. Soon enough she tapped him and he counted to five before letting go. Right before letting go, she went limp and he held her up against the wall.

To her, those two seconds were everything and nothing at once. Completely lost to pleasure by such a simple thing. She forgot where she was and who she was, all she knew in that moment was that she wanted to obey every of his words. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and the rush was over all too soon. Her mind felt broken in the most beautiful of ways and all she wanted to do was please her master.

“Liked that?” he asked in a whisper. Still too gone for actual words, she nodded her head.  
“Good.” He grabbed her by the neck again and leaded her to one of the sinks, letting go of her neck he took both of her hands in his and rested them on the edge of the sink. She got the idea and held herself up while he pulled down her pants.  
One of his hands made its way back to her throat and the other slid over her ass to the wetness that was still present between her legs. His running over her wetness in a teasing manner.

“Please…” She moaned out pleadingly.

“Hmm? Please what?” She wanted to answer his question so badly but couldn’t find the words, she felt too gone to form more than ‘please’.  
“You want my fingers to fill you up?” the only instant response she could muster was a frustrated moan.

“Please yes…” she muttered out in a plea. Almost instantly he slipped in two fingers, degrading her to a moaning mess. She was leaning on the board right below the mirror above the sink, her head resting on one of her arms that was folded beneath her head. The other hand was still tightly gripping on the sink. His fingers were fastening up their pace and soon enough he added a third. But after a few thrusts, she was mewling incomprehensible words.

“What do you want? Say it.” The hand around her throat tightened its grip and he could feel her tense. She was having a hard time finding her words but eventually managed.

“More!” she moaned out desperately, she wanted him to fuck her already. She wanted him to do her so hard that she wouldn’t be able to walk out of here, if only she could find the words to tell him all that. Her mind still being gone prevented her from muttering the few words she had managed.  
“Please! More!”

His only response was a smirk she couldn’t see while he pulled out his finger and removed his hand from her throat. Hearing a his belt coming undone and a zipper made her impatient for what was to come. However, before just ramming himself into her, he took his cock into his hand and gave it a few strokes while looking at the wetness slowly dripping down her legs.  
Not having eternal patience himself, he slipped in his cock in one thrust. Almost screaming out at the pleasure, she was glad her legs didn’t give out. One of his hands found the way back to her throat and instantly tightened.  
The pace at which he was thrusting his cock into her pussy was unrelenting and rough. Yet she wanted more, her mind was screaming more and rougher. His hand started tightening the more his pace sped up.

“You want me to fill you up?” He asked in between thrusts. All she could do was moan and nod her head. Eventually just screaming out as his pace sped up even more and the hand at her throat once again cut off her oxygen. All she could think of was that this was heaven and it couldn’t get better.  
But it could and he proved that to her as he bit down harshly between her neck and shoulder, pushing her over the edge. Her body tensed up as her orgasm hit her and a few moments after she was send off to oblivion again.

When she came by again, she could feel a warm body behind her. They were sitting on the floor and she could feel him nipping at the bite mark which was probably all too obvious.

“Happy?” He asked, to which she could only nod in a weak but satisfied way.  
“Want to continue someplace else?”

“Yes please.” She purred.

“Good, campus is getting closed off in 15.”


End file.
